Processes and apparatus are known for fracturing a well through a ported tubing string run into the well. In some cases, a method is required for quickly and efficiently installing and opening ports in a wellbore tubing string.
Using one of the systems as described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,936, it might be required to install the string and open the ports quickly.
For example, in some drilling campaigns, a number of wells are drilled and it is desirable to place the wells on production quickly in order to assess performance and allow some revenue. It is desired to place the treatment or production strings in the well, but there is insufficient time treat the well. Thus, although the well may be returned to later for stimulation or other treatments, the process requires that the sleeves be opened quickly along the string.
As such it is desirable to provide a method where a tubing string system, such as one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,936, including a plurality ports each covered by a sleeve with a different sized plug seat, is installed and all of the plurality of the ports are opened quickly to put the well on production.